Kaoru Hanayama
Summary Kaoru Hanayama (花山 薫, Hanayama Kaoru) is a major recurring character from the anime and manga series, Baki the Grappler. He is the extremely large nineteen year old leader of the Yakuza, who is one of the strongest characters in the series. Despite leading a professional criminal organization and wielding superhuman strength, he is a humble person with a strict code of honor: that should he falter/lose in a fight, it automatically means death; a family vow which has been held up for multiple generations. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-A | At least Low 7-C, likely 7-C Name: Kaoru Hanayama Origin: Grappler Baki Gender: Male Age: 15 | 19 | 20 Classification: Human, Yakuza Member/Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Incredibly Versatile Street Fighter, Likely Surface Scaling (Has much greater finger strength than Sikorsky and should be able to replicate his feat), High Pain Tolerance Attack Potency: Wall level (Could do this at 14yo. Comparable to Baki Hanma and slightly stronger than Yasha-Zaru) | At least Small Building level (Grossly overpowered the criminal Spec, who demolished a section of the statue of liberty with the Apnea Rush, Katsumi Orochi required the Mach Fist to defeat him) | At least Small Town level, likely Town level (His strength was able to rival Pickle’s even in Son of Ogre, had the power to kill Musashi Miyamoto and caused very minor damage to Yujiro Hanma) Speed: Subsonic (Matched Baki) | Subsonic+ (Could block bullets while injured, upscaled from his Subsonic feat as he performed it while in a near death state.) with Supersonic '''reactions (Can react to attacks from characters far faster than his own movements. This was best seen when he could react to Katsumi’s Mach Punch but couldn’t move fast enough to block or counter it) | '''Hypersonic (Could perceive a casual Yujiro’s movements which should have him here at the very least) with Subsonic travel speed (Chased down a car and would've caught up to it eventually) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Overpowered a Megalodon with his grip strength and brought it on land and easily defeated someone who could flip a truck), possibly higher (Matched Pickle, who compared his strength to that of a Triceratops' charge) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Small Building Class | At least Small Town Class, likely Town Class Durability: Wall level | At least Small Building level (Can tank hits from Spec with little damage) | At least Small Town level, likely Town Level (Noted to have extraordinary durability by Musashi. He could survive multiple hits from a casual Musashi Miyamoto) Stamina: Extremely High (Capable of chasing down a car after being riddled with bullets for a lengthy period of time. Managed to still fight after having his fingers broken. Can continue to fight even after having his jaw completely obliterated and having several wounds on his body) Range: Extended melee range due to sheer size Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Capable of effectively leading the Yakuza despite his young age, knows how to effectively use his strength in combat) Weaknesses: Willing to risk his own life in order to not lose Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Destructive Force * Vice Grip - Grabbing any part of his opponent's body tightly with both hands (can be done single handily), he releases an intense and inhuman amount of pressure in the selected area cutting off the circulation from the rest of the body causing the blood to swell up in one location and explode. * Headbutt: Once used against Baki Hanma in the first series. * Feint * Roll Kick Key: Grappler Baki | New Grappler Baki | Son of Ogre to Baki Dou Explanations Hanayama is an immensely powerful gangster who mostly relies on his raw physical power and his grip. His grip is so strong that if he grabs an opponent's arm he can usually cause it to explode from constricting the blood flow like he did with Yuri Chakovsky. When he was a child, Hanayama could break a bottle, tear a thick magazine, change the shape of the doorknob and bench a bottle cap with his hand. When he grew up, Hanayama learned to tear a chunk from a deck of cards effortlessly with his fingers. He is also a street fighter and it is known that he has trained in some unknown martial art styles. He is shown to be incredibly tough in that when a group of thugs shot at him with guns they left him no lasting damage at all and simply bounced off. He possesses a very high tolerance for pain as he was able to take punches from the convict Spec who had previously caused extensive damage to the Liberty Statue just through the use of his fists. he was also shown to be able to catch a Musashi blade between his knuckles and is back muscles are strong and durable enough to withstand several his sword attacks. Later on in the series, he was also able to give Yujiro a bloody nose, even though the damage was near insignificant to the latter. During a strength test with Pickle, Hanayama's strength was compared to that of a Triceratops, a dinosaur that can weigh between 6-12 tons. Hanayama also fought a Great White Shark with his bare hands whilst underwater, and he managed to kill the animal by crushing its brain. His physical strength is great enough that he's the first human that Pickle recognized as a rival, instead of food. However, Hanayama's greatest weakness is his low speed. Despite being able to move relatively fast when its need, due to his fighting style and toughness he doesn't rely on that Gallery File:Img000000000.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) Kazuma's profile (Note: Speed was equalized and both characters were unarmed) Geralt of Rivia (Witcher) Geralt's Profile (Fist fight with no equipment) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:OVA Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Honorable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Antagonists Category:Group TAC Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7